


Oh, don't you want my love?

by tiedbows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Brainwashing, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Manipulation, Gryffindor Keith, Hufflepuff Shiro, I promise nothing super bad happens, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedbows/pseuds/tiedbows
Summary: "Kuro runs his thumb over Keith's pale cheek and his skin is as soft as he'd always imagine it. He knows Shiro - the weaker, softer Shiro - could only imagine ever being this forward with the beautiful boy. The fool didn’t know what he was missing out on."-or, an HP au where the dark side of Shiro decides to try and get what they both want: Keith





	Oh, don't you want my love?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first (official) fic contribution to vld/sheith :3 i had this as a wip (formally known as "dear lion in the dark"), but i decided to clean it up and share it! as of now i don't see myself developing it further than this since i have another hp au in the works (but maybe? someday? if it turns out people like this lol)
> 
> most of it was written during a twitter convo so for context: neither keith nor shiro have confessed their feelings. shiro became one of zarkon’s horcruxes during the triwizard tournament and is now dark!shiro aka kuro. shiro’s original feelings for keith have become kinda twisted because of this. keith decided to take shiro on himself, where they ended up fighting... and now we’re here.
> 
> also i hc that shiro/kuro likes referring to keith as his 'little spit fire' and you're gonna have to pry this hc out of my cold dead hands
> 
> for ves!

He knew what Keith was doing. 

 

It was almost cute, really; by gradually moving them into the woods, Keith was luring him away from the group currently fighting on the side of the castle. The boy was most likely trying to protect his companions and Shiro at the same time - really, how touching - so he played along with it. Perhaps he would be more bothered if actually cared about Sendak or his wellbeing, but he knew the wizard could handle his own, even against four young in-training wizards. 

 

Right now, as he presses against a lithe figure and a dead oak, he has something more important to deal with. 

 

“Why are you fighting this, Keith?" Kuro looks down at Keith where he has him pinned between the dead tree and his body. Kuro grips both of their wands and Keith’s wrist tightly in his human hand over their heads. His left arm is behind his back, their combined weight effectively trapping it. Keith looks angry, tired, calculating as he tries to figure out how to break himself free. Kuro grins. If Keith only knew how telling his eyes are. 

 

He leans in closer, his magic-fueled hand coming up to cup the sharp curve of Keith's jaw. That's all it takes to stop Keith's struggling, as if he'd just seen a basilisk. Those violet eyes widen a fraction at the intimate touch. Ah, there it was - that flicker of fear. The snake had the mouse cornered. 

 

Kuro runs his thumb over Keith's pale cheek and his skin is as soft as he'd always imagine it. He knows Shiro - the weaker, softer Shiro - could only imagine ever being this forward with the beautiful boy. The fool didn’t know what he was missing out on. 

 

The presence at the back of his mind flared, but Kuro brushes it off.

 

He leans in until their noses are barely touching. “Why are you fighting me?”

 

He could feel Keith's pulse beneath his fingers, the small shift in his neck as he swallowed. Those vibrant eyes broke contact and Kuro could see some of the fight in them start to die. Good. 

 

“I-" he swallowed again and this time those eyes lock with his again, glistening. “I-I'm not sure," he said, his voice rough with uncertainty.

 

Got him.

 

Kuro holds back the smirk trying to twist his mouth. He presses his body closer, his thigh nudging a space between Keith's legs. He can feel the heat radiating from Keith's body through his robes, and he wonders how it would feel if their garments weren't in the way. With the way the fighting embers in his eyes were starting to die out, they'd have plenty of time to explore that soon. 

 

Just a bit more, one more push in the right direction, and his little spit fire would be right in the palm of his hand.

 

“Then why are we here? Why are we fighting?" He drops his head to nuzzle the side of Keith's temple gently with his nose. Kuro smiles when he feels him press back slightly into the touch. 

 

“I don't want to hurt you anymore. That's the last thing I want,” he says as affectionately as possible. “You must know how much you mean to me, Keith." He presses his face into Keith's mop of messy hair and inhales. The act sends a small shiver through Keith’s body. Kuro’s mouth quirks into a smirk he can’t see. 

 

“I can protect you if you come with me. No one will touch you, I’ll make sure of it." Underneath the scent of sweat and dried mud, he can detect the intoxicating wisps of lavender and honey. It makes Kuro want to eat him alive.

 

“We can finally be together." He presses soft a kiss against Keith's forehead before moving in for the kill: “You'll never have to worry about being alone ever again.”

 

“Our friends too?” came a hesitant voice. This was going better than he could have ever expected.

 

“Of course,” he lied. “I’ll make sure they’re all safe.” 

 

They’d be the first ones to go.

 

Kuro easily hushed the screams ringing in the back of his mind.

 

They lock eyes once more and Kuro catches the tear that gathers at the corner of Keith's eye on the tip of his thumb before it can fall. He kisses the spot on his cheek where it would've left a trail. “Tell me you want me too, and I'm yours.”

 

His yellow gaze travels to Keith's lips. They’re thin, except for the split bottom lip Kuro gave him earlier during their fight, chapped and a soft pink. It shouldn't scar. The blood has since dried, but he wants to taste it. Taste Keith, the sweet and bitter, soothe the pain until it’s a mere afterthought.

 

He runs his thumb over the swelling lip, captivated by the thought of victory being just a kiss away. “Do you love me, Keith?”

 

Kuro dips his head, leaning in until his lips barely ghost over Keith’s ear. “Because I love you,” he whispers quietly, even though they’re the only two people around. “It’s always been you, baby."

 

Keith closes his eyes, jaw tense, and this time a tear does fall. He wants to lick the trail it leaves behind. Kuro stares, his glowing eyes unblinking. Waiting. It's so close.

 

“Takashi…"

 

Something heavy shifts inside Kuro's chest at the soft tone. Takashi? That sounded familiar. Then Keith opens his eyes again and for some reason they're not as soft as they were before.

 

"…I'm sorry.”

 

He’s not sure what happened. One moment Kuro's staring into bright amethyst and the next he's seeing multicolor stars. He blinks, simply stunned. The splitting pain is coming from his forehead and face, but the back of his head is throbbing as well. He could taste copper in his mouth, and in any other situation he would’ve laughed. His vision fills with black splotches as he blinks repeatedly, his eyes trying to seek out Keith. 

 

Ah, there he is. Staring down at Kuro, blood running down his forehead from a fresh wound hidden behind his fringe and a wand pointed at him. Kuro’s own wand is held in his other hand. Keith's stance is ready to fight, but his eyes scream resolution and sorrow. They glow brighter than the point of his wand, like two hot coals. There’s an overwhelming flash of white and suddenly everything feels cold.

 

As he slips into unconsciousness, Kuro starts to think he should've known better than to play with fire. You can’t expect to hold it in your hands and not get burned.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! is it weird that i kinda liked writing from kuro's perspective? lmao  
> anyway i'll check this again for typos later when it's not 2am
> 
>  
> 
> pls come pterodactyl scream with me about sheithy things on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tiedbows) and/or [tumblr](http://hyxlyns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
